121215-Pitched Combat
CCC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE ARCHIVES. CCC: Is casually strolling through the halls focused on his phone and pesters. CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: Libby is leaning against a wall. CSO: "Hello, Nyarla." CCC: He stops in his tracks suddenly. Standing a bit more rigidly than his usual as he slowly looks up from his phone. "Hello, Libby." CSO: "What are you up to?" She pushes up off the wall, and meanders over to Nyarla. CCC: He looks back to his phone, typing a bit. "Resting from the search, checking in with a few people, nothing really." He looks back up at her as she gets closer, relaxing himself. CCC: "What about you?" CPP ceased responding to memo. CSO: "I'm anxious. I had thought to work out a little of my anxiety. You game?" CCC: "Yeah, the stress is getting to me too. I'm game, but what are we playing?" CSO: "There are a few things we can do. Interested in a spar?" CCC: He raises an eyebrow. "Indeed I am. Sounds pretty good right about now." CSO: She waves at him to follow her. "Let's see if you've learned anything so far, wriggler." CCC: He captchalogues his phone and follows. "Well it's not like you've really taught me anything." CCC: "I may be rusty though, I haven't gotten to fight as a troll in a while." Libby leads Nyarla into the sparring room. She rolls her shoulders and gives Nyarla a predatory smile. "So, what rules shall we establish?" Nyarla: He follows her into the room, limbering himself up. Shaking his head to focus himself when he notices the grin. Responding to it with his own. "Don't kill me?""Punching gods is why I died the first time, after all." Amanda (GM): "No killing. That's fine." Nyarla: "Second and final rule, have fun."He gives a cheeky grin. Amanda (GM): She grins. "You don't want to do handicaps? Something to keep me from wiping the floor with you." Nyarla: "No, I already know that I'm going to lose. It's less embarrassing that you don't hold back. Besides, even Vigil didn't take me down immediately."He grins. "Let see where I stack up to you now." Nyarla: He takes a moment to stare her down, dwelling on his rivalry and reaffirming his belief in his chances. He drops into a loose fighting stance. Amanda (GM): Libby decaptchalogues a stack of index cards. She spends the turn entering her stance, Origamicide. Nyarla: He decaptchalogues a simple pair of leather gloves to slip over his hands. "Heh, don't want a papercut." He recalls the little bit of her fighting style that he'd seen during her fight with Jack. He's seen only a tiny bit. Amanda (GM): Libby chuckles. "Yes, a papercut is the worst you have to worry about.""I'll give you a free shot." Nyarla: "What happened to no handicaps?" Amanda (GM): "You need all the help you can get." Nyarla: "Don't underestimate me just because I haven't reached godhood yet." Amanda (GM): "Then make me regret it, wriggler." Nyarla: "I plan to." He vanshes from his spot in a burst of speed, appearing in her guard with a fist cocked back for a fierce uppercut. Amanda (GM): Libby attempts to dodge out of the way. She barely dodges, but you feel your fist brush the tip of her ear. Libby thrusts her arm forward, and a card comes off the top of the stack and flies toward Nyarla. Nyarla: He tries to throw himself out of the way. He fails to dodge it completely though and the card rips into his side, leaving a MODERATELY sized gash in his side. "So much for my free hit" He casts a quick glance around the room for anything in the environment he can use to his advantage. Amanda (GM): There are a few sliding screens you might be able to use to catch the cards. Libby brings her arm around to smack Nyarla. He reels back a bit from the blow. The rushes back over to her and and instead of attacking, moves to leap over her head.Aiming to DISTACT with a flip Amanda (GM): Libby uses her extra, I'm BLIND, Idiot, to ignore feints and distractions. Nyarla, having flipped over Libby, is now between her and her index cards. She spends a turn in preparation. Nyarla: He did not mean to put himself in that position, but whatever, he could improvise. He spun around, throwing his jacket off in the process. He directs it at the index cards to disrupt them and take them out of the equation. Amanda (GM): You knock the stacks of cards over, scattering them across the floor. Libby grinds her teeth in frustration, and uses her powers to find the cards.They reform themselves into a neat stack. Nyarla: "..."He goes for the revitalized stack again, ripping the scarf from around his neck to use as an improvised whip to grab the stack of cards Nyarla: He captchalogues the captured stack of cards and scarf, turning to her with a grin. "One papercut too many." Amanda (GM): Libby launches across the mat at Nyarla, attempting to grapple him.Libby grabs Nyarla. Nyarla: He tries to reverse the hold and take charge of the grapple. Amanda (GM):Libby manages to keep charge.She tries to pin Nyarla underneath her. Nyarla: He tries to use her own momentum against her to redirect her. Amanda (GM): Libby nearly flips over again, but holds Her control. She doesn't have Nyarla Pinned though. Nyarla: He tries again to wrestle his way to dominance Amanda (GM):She keeps control. Libby laughs in Nyarla's face. "Still a Wriggler, I see." She goes for the Pin again. Nyarla:He struggles hard to no avail. He's pinned, growling up at her before quieting and focusing himself. "If I'm just a wriggler then why does a god want me as her rival?" Nyarla: With renewed determination, he throws his head forward in a hornbutt, hoping it would hit and that it would STING. Tie goes to the attacker, so Nyarla gets a boost on his next attack. You don't damage her, but you definitely knock the wind out of her, Nyarla. Nyarla: He capitalizes on the opportunity to hopefully break the pin and give himself another chance at the grapple. Amanda (GM): Libby keeps control.She attempts to pin Nyarla Nyarla:He growls up at her from his pinned position. "Are you going to do anything aside from laugh at me?" Amanda (GM): She laughs, and you can see, blood leaking out of the side of her mouth. "I have a few ideas. Do you concede?" Nyarla: He smirks. "Concede? But I'm just getting started. But oh well, if you've got more fun ideas far be it from me to resist." Amanda (GM): She licks her blood off her teeth. "I wonder what else you're terrible at." Nyarla: "Even gods aren't infallible. Name your next challenge and I'll show you what I'm made of." Amanda (GM): "I named the spar. Or are you afraid to see that I am better than you, even at what you're best at?" Nyarla: "No, I'm just eager to prove you wrong at whatever you're best at." Amanda (GM): "Fraymotifs, then?" Nyarla: "...Fraymotifs?" Amanda (GM): "The most powerful attacks in the game." Nyarla: "It's only been a month or so. My most powerful attack is a punch.""I guess that's my motif in a fray." Amanda (GM): She chuckles. "Then punch me, Nyarla." Nyarla: He wriggles and arm free and throws the punch. Amanda (GM):She collapses against his chest, and Nyarla's fist flies over her head. Nyarla: "So much for my fraymotif." Amanda (GM): "Are you terrible at everything?" She rubs her scalp against the bottom of Nyarla's chin."I'm literally right here in your arms and you can't even hurt me." Nyarla: "Of course I'm not terrible at everything. I'll get you back for this. It'll just take a training montage or two." Amanda (GM): "I'll give you a gimme. Pick something so I can shame you relentlessly." Nyarla: "I can beat you at time stuff if I had my powers back. I can beat you at blood stuff since I'm bleeding more than you are." Amanda (GM): She snickers. "You think you could beat me at time?" Nyarla: That's what I said.""I can issue unbalanced challenges too" Amanda (GM): "Fine." She stands up, and stretches. "You want your powers back. Then I'll show you how even a Blood Player can use Time better than you."Libby decaptchalogues a large piece of Cardstock, and does something to it. Nyarla, you can access your Time powers again. Nyarla: He rises to his feet, careful not to agitate the cut on his side. "I see you can give and remove access to aspect powers, but are you seriously telling me you can use mine?" Amanda (GM): "You learn a few tricks when you've been around as long as I have. Go ahead and demonstrate first, Nyarla." Nyarla: "I feel like this about to be a load of bullshit." Nyarla: He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reaching deep withing himself to bring the flow of time under his control. In the interest of not killing himself or anything like that, he decided to do something simple. As simple as bring time as close to a screeching halt as he could, except himself and Libby. Amanda (GM): You try as hard as you can, and you feel time grind to a halt. Libby nods. "Well, I see you've mastered literally the most basic of Time Tricks." Nyarla: "You say that like I get a lot of practice. You also said I'd die if I tried time travel." Amanda (GM): "You didn't travel. You paused. Shall I show you how it's done?" Libby laughs. Nyarla: "Fine. Take your turn." Amanda (GM): Libby decaptchalogues some type of weird glove, with a panel of buttons on the forearm. She pulls it on and starts typing. Time starts again, but it's moving slowly. She grumbles in frustration. Nyarla: "I don't know what that is, but it looks like toys don't beat the real thing." A grins spreads across his face. Nyarla: He tries to interfere with his own hold on time, slowing her progress.Time returns to normal, but you can see Libby is seething.She rips the Powerglove off of her hand, and recaptchalogues it, but her face is flushed red with anger."Nyarla Aesona. You... you..." Nyarla: "...Libby?"He's more hesitant in speaking with her. Giving her a curious glance, but making no other moves. Amanda (GM): She storms across the room and slaps him across the face."I HATE YOU, Nyarla! You're INFURIATING!" He does his best to duck away from the slap though he doesn't do a very good job. He turns back to get with a grin. "Isn't that the point? Don't be a sore loser. You win at something you've done billions of sweeps before I was hatched. I win at something that's fated to be mine." Amanda (GM): She grabs the front of his shirt. "Don't get smart with me you filthy little..." Libby trails off, her face inches from his, and her cheeks flush suddenly. Nyarla: The grin widens. "If you're gonna lose yourself, then don't I win again?"He closes the last of the gap and kisses her. Amanda (GM): Libby growls into the kiss, but doesn't pull away for a bit. When she finally does, she hisses. "GodOS, you're terrible at that, too." But her cheeks are still flushed, and she kisses him again. Nyarla: He pulls her closer. "If I was terrible at it, you wouldn't keep kissing me. Feel free to keep proving me right." Amanda (GM): "Go fuck yourself" Nyarla: "Why not you instead?" Amanda (GM): "Hah. Why, so you can ask me to kill myself in a week?"She grins. "Or are you just desperate know that you know what you're missing?" Nyarla: His own grin only falters for a second before coming back. "What I'm missing? Please, I've already had my taste of you. And Serios is only getting his because of me making good on my promises. Who do you think convinced him to write that letter? It doesn't bug me if you don't want to. It's for your sake, you're clearly more stressed than when we started." Amanda (GM): "H-He would have written the letter anyway! Besides, it took you long enough to convince him, you half-rate, self-absorbed, sub-par..." She trails off as her fingers slide over his muscled biceps. Nyarla: He chuckles. "Your words don't cut as deep as the card did...I don't know that we need them anymore..." Fade to black Category:Nyarla Category:Libby